


where soul meets body

by heartstarmagick



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: (almost the title for this bad boy tbh), Cigarettes, Feelings Jams, First Dates, First Kiss, Other, Self indulgence, The Magicians Season 4 Ending Fix-It, The Monster Finds Love, Use of Magic to Solve Plot Problems, i'm trash!, learning how to love, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstarmagick/pseuds/heartstarmagick
Summary: The Monster makes a friend, growth ensues ✨--There was something about The Monster that seemed so…genuine about this though. Maybe it was the way they were fidgeting more than usual, or the fact that they’d actually asked Julia for hair advice before leaving the house, or maybe it was just the high of a frozen yogurt outing with no kill count. Regardless, Quentin gestured for them to sit beside him on the couch, “We get to know them. We ask them about the things that they like, and we tell them about the things that we like. We hold hands and eat together, we share with each other and, uh, talk about our days. Compliments, too.”
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater & The Monster, The Monster & Nonbinary OC, The Monster/Nonbinary OC
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	where soul meets body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kabtashe07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabtashe07/gifts).



> For Karen, who won my other commission for Not Alone Here--so sorry the wordcount is almost double what I promised, but you're incredibly kind & generous and I really wanted to do your prompt (the Monster makes a friend & Happy Endings!) justice. 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this. I love the Monster & all their interactions with everyone, and I hope you do too! 
> 
> (title lifted from one of my favorite death cab for cutie songs)

“I would like you to take me to a bar.”

That was how it started, and against his better judgement Quentin agreed to. Now he was sitting, watching his _new friend_ sip their drink and watch someone else. “Humans don’t really like being stared at,” Quentin tried, mostly because…well, anything for them to finish their drinks and be done with this place.

“Oh I don’t think that _this_ human minds,” The Monster said, turning to look at Quentin, “I can look at you, if you’d prefer.”

And it all would have been fine, if the person hadn’t come over to the other side of Quentin’s _not-friend_ and asked _is this seat taken_?

The Monster turned to Quentin, “Is it?”

“I—”

Before Quentin could adequately answer, they sat down and introduced themself as Taylor, to which The Monster replied with just a little bit of hesitance, “I’ve been calling myself Jennifer.”

“I like that,” Taylor said with a smile, “I think it suits you. A pleasure to meet you, Jennifer.”

They talked, Quentin getting increasingly more anxious as the minutes turned into an hour and rising to a peak when Taylor suggested that they _do this again_.

Later on in the week, they went to dinner. It was towards the end of that second meeting--which Quentin had tried to no avail to stop from happening (and to which he invited himself along as chaperone, with Julia in tow)—that the creature-known-as-Jennifer thought to ask: “What made you like me?” 

Taylor shrugged, sipping an overly fruity cocktail that Quentin had a twin of in front of him, “You’re cute, isn’t that the first thing that we notice about anyone?” Jennifer laughed softly and Taylor continued, “I really like your energy. I…when I was younger, I wanted to do theater—musical theater specifically. But then some things happened and I had to, uh, get realistic.” They shrugged, giving a noncommittal handwave as they took another sip of their drink, “I went into accounting, I’m _really_ fucking good at it, but everyone who works in finance has this look in their eyes. It’s like there’s something in them that isn’t quite alive anymore but almost. Hurts a bit to see, but the same thing shines in _you_ like the sun. It was clear to me the moment I met you.”

Quentin and Julia tried not to exchange looks as they noticed something unreadable in The Monster’s eyes. And again, they made plans to see each other, Taylor paying no mind to the fact that Jennifer and Quentin seemed to be a package deal.

The quad had another outing to a frozen yogurt place—Quentin was initially a little less enthused at the lack of alcohol present but piling the cups high with toppings did prove to be fun in its own right. Taylor seemed to have a good time and laugh a lot which warmed Quentin’s heart, even if he wasn’t going to admit that.

The Monster Named Jennifer took Quentin aside in the living room later that night, “I want to be Taylor’s friend.”

“You are…already Taylor’s friend? That’s why we went and saw them tonight, right?” Quentin tried to explain slowly, giving a raised eyebrow.

“Taylor’s very best friend. Like the way I want to be very best friends with you, except I think that they wouldn’t push me away as much.”

Quentin sighed, “Do you remember all those times that you hurt me?” The Monster was silent. Quentin still spoke calmly, “You can’t do that with them. You can’t hurt other people in front of them either, they’ll get scared.”

The entity nodded, “Okay, that is good to know. Humans express their emotions in quieter ways. Even when their emotions are…powerful.” Jennifer continued after a beat, “I miss them when they’re not around, the way that I miss you too.”

“You like them. It makes sense.”

“What do we do with the people that we like?”

Quentin wasn’t quite sure he liked where this was going—this was _Eliot’s_ body, right? But if The Monster didn’t know about certain activities that humans do, _he_ certainly wasn’t going to sit down and give them the sex talk if for no other reason than it might give them ideas.

There was something about The Monster that seemed so…genuine about this though. Maybe it was the way they were fidgeting more than usual, or the fact that they’d actually asked Julia for hair advice before leaving the house, or maybe it was just the high of a frozen yogurt outing with no kill count. Regardless, Quentin gestured for them to sit beside him on the couch, “We get to know them. We ask them about the things that they like, and we tell them about the things that we like. We hold hands and eat together, we share with each other and, uh, talk about our days. Compliments, too.”

“Compliments?”

“Yeah, like ‘your hair looks really good today.’ It makes the other person feel good.”

Jennifer nodded sagely, “Your hair looks really good today.”

Their tone was so serious and mismatched to the sentence that Quentin couldn’t help a laugh.

%%%

The first time that Jennifer had Taylor over to the apartment was also the first time that Quentin had ever seen Jennifer try to cook anything on their own. He didn’t keep as close of an eye on them as usual, the laughter bubbling from the kitchen being enough proof to him that nothing horrifying was happening.

Josh came in at one point, looking over their effort with a smile, “Making pizza?”

“I didn’t know that you could make pizza without having one in the freezer,” Jennifer said with awe as they watched Taylor spoon some more home-made sauce onto the dough (which they _did_ buy pre-made.) 

“Oh it’s very nice,” Josh said, “what kind are you making?”

“Extra cheesy. With pepperoni too.” Jennifer hesitated, “When it’s finished, do you want some?”

Josh shook his head, pulling a couple of beers out of the refrigerator, “Nah, I’ll let you be. Have fun, kids.”

Jennifer blinked, looking to Taylor once he left, “What did he mean, when he looked at us like that and said he’d let us be?”

Taylor smiled warmly, setting the sauce ladle back into the pot on the stove. “When two friends start to get close, sometimes it’s awkward for a third friend to hang out too.”

“Are we…close? I mean you’re within reach…”

“It’s more of an emotional thing. I think we’re getting pretty close.”

It took a moment before Jennifer hummed, “Is this like kissing? Is that what we’re talking about?”

That made Taylor chuckle, “Do you want to kiss me?”

“I—” _yes_ , but they had worried about _moving too fast_ “—haven’t thought about it?”

“Really? Because I’ve certainly thought about kissing you.”

And then everything was quiet as Jennifer got close enough to see that mischievous twinkle in Taylor’s eyes up so close, one hand brushing their cheek as Taylor pressed their lips together chastely.

The body knew what to do and how to make it good, but the entity didn’t want to take cues from it. They wanted to kiss Taylor as themself, under no guise with no other distractions (and that was a completely unfamiliar feeling, but given all of the other new emotions happening in the moment, not much attention was paid to it for the time being.)

Jennifer’s borrowed heart raced as they tried to mirror what Taylor was doing—to make this feel as good for them as it did for themself. A shiver ran through the creature as they felt Taylor’s warm hand slide gently up to cradle their neck, holding them close and kissing them one more time.

They only parted to breathe, smiling broadly to each other. “That was nice,” Jennifer said quietly.

“It was,” Taylor smiled, glancing down to pick up the fresh mozzarella and parmesan, “Now, this pizza needs some cheese. Once it’s in the oven, I can show you how to French kiss.”

“Oh that sounds like fun,” they murmured, carefully placing the little balls of mozzarella cheese around the pizza. Taylor followed their hands with the parmesan, next picking up a bag of shredded pizza blend. They looked to Taylor as if they wanted to say something and Taylor stayed silent—they’d learned that sometimes Jennifer just needed an extra moment to collect their thoughts. And as predicted, they spoke again, “I like holding hands with you, and kissing you...”

Taylor smiled again, pausing to gently rub Jennifer’s back, “I really like doing those things too.”

“I don’t know how to do some of the more affectionate human things. But if you’d like to show me, I’d…really like to do them with you.”

“Of course. I’ll teach you anything that you want to know.”

%%%

Neither of them noticed Quentin’s presence the next time that Taylor came over, and truly Quentin didn’t mean to see but couldn’t exactly stop himself once he caught a glimpse of what was happening on the couch.

“ _This_ is spooning,” Taylor said quietly from their position behind Jennifer. The Monster closed their eyes and to Quentin they almost looked pained. Taylor stroked their chest gently, “Is it okay that I’m touching you like this? I can move if you need me to.”

“No,” it was the softest Quentin had ever heard the creature’s voice. “No, stay. I feel safe here.”

Taylor leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to their cheek, “You _are_ safe here, Jen.”

They fell asleep like that. Quentin caught up with Taylor as they smoked outside a few hours later, Jennifer still on the couch (and sleeping for the first time that Quentin saw.) He withdrew his own pack of cigarettes and wordlessly lit one before breaking the silence, “I don’t want to sound like a buzzkill…”

“There’s something different about them. I know.”

“I need you to understand how much danger you’re in.”

“I’m not scared of Jen, Quentin.”

“It’s not that simple,” Quentin answered. That drew a bit of a scoff from Taylor and while it ticked at his anger a bit, he understood where they were coming from in a strictly human perspective—who was _he_ to interfere with _their_ love life? “The—Jennifer, isn’t human exactly. The body that you’re seeing is my friend Eliot’s, Jennifer’s…well, we’re not really sure _what_ Jennifer is.”

“I know.”

“You _know_?” Taylor rolled their eyes a bit and rolled up their sleeve, revealing a set of Hedge Witch stars. Quentin practically sputtered, “And you don’t care?”

“This isn’t even the weirdest thing I’ve come across this _week_.”

Quentin took a long drag of his cigarette, dazed, unsure how to even begin processing this information.

Taylor moved beside him, watching the stress lines taking shape on his face, and neither of them said anything until Quentin spoke again, “I know what they are capable of. Please…be careful.”

“Jennifer wouldn’t ever hurt me, I know that in my _bones_. But thank you, I’ll keep that in mind.”

A question hung in the back of Quentin’s throat that he _almost_ didn’t give voice to, but it ended up coming out as he shifted uncomfortably and took another drag, then another, then another. Taylor smiled broadly and Quentin walked back into the house with tears in his eyes.

%%%

“Can I talk to you about something, Jen?”

Jennifer liked that Taylor was so straightforward. There was a lot about Taylor that Jennifer liked, and it seemed that every day there was something new to like. A nod, something eager, before they set down the weekly Target ad that they’d been perusing.

“I talked to Quentin last night. And he gave me an idea, about finding a new body for you.”

“Do you not like this one?”

Taylor shook their head, “It’s not that at all, I think that you would be just as radiant in any body that you took--”

“He told you about _Eliot_ didn’t he?” It didn’t come with anger or sadness, it was merely a fact statement. 

“He did speak to me about Eliot, yes.” Taylor sighed at Jennifer’s visible distress, taking their hand and kissing it gently, “I’m not going anywhere, okay? No matter what you decide, we’ll figure out a way for all of us to be happy.” They paused, “You love Quentin, and you want him to be happy too, right?”

Jennifer shook their head, speaking quietly, “It’s not fair that you’re being so kind to me when I’ve been so unkind to him.”

Carefully, Taylor tucked a few strands of hair behind Jennifer’s ear, “It doesn’t seem that many were ever kind to you. It’s okay that you didn’t know how to, but…well, you have a chance now to show him how much you’ve learned about kindness and love.”

“I’m not sure what the answer is. If I take someone else’s body, won’t I just be upsetting someone else?”

Taylor nodded, “I thought about that too, but we’ll have to talk to Julia to see if my idea’s possible. I wanted to make sure you were okay with taking another body first, I know you’ve gotten used to this one and—well, it’ll be the same but it might not be the _same_.”

Jennifer paused, looking down, “I want to make you happy.”

“I want you to do this because it’s what you want to do and what you think is right, not because it’ll make me happy,” Taylor assured gently, stroking their cheek. “I know that you’ve been told otherwise, but you’re your own person and you have a choice. Every choice has consequences, though, good and bad.”

“Not a person,” Jennifer answered, a subtle sadness lacing the words.

“You could be.”

%%%

Quentin was home alone, or at least he was until The Monster appeared on the couch right beside him, “I have been thinking.”

Jennifer was still getting the hang of _hello_ , but Quentin had a hard time holding that against them. He didn’t look up from the book in his hands, “Thinking about what?”

“I spoke with Taylor last night,” Jennifer said with a hum, moving to the other side of the couch—which caught Quentin off-guard, as usually they would touch him as much as they possibly could. “And I did some thinking on my own. I want a new human body and I want to give you back your mortal king. I’ve decided that I want you to be happy.”

 _Well_. That was the last thing Quentin expected to hear.

Jennifer was unfazed as Quentin blinked, the words finally coming to him: “Do you—really mean that?”

“Why would I say something that I do not mean?”

Quentin could feel his heart beginning to race; half because he didn’t believe The Monster and was angry at them for joking about this, half because he _did_ believe that The Monster was telling the truth and that would mean— _!!!_

“W-what made you change your mind?”

“What does it matter?”

“Just…curious, is all, I guess? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Which felt weird to say to a God who could break him in half with a thought. The Monster didn’t need permission to do (or not do) _anything_ , and even despite their bad behavior Quentin was impressed that they listened to him as often as they did.

The being sighed, looking for something to do with their hands for a brief moment before settling again. They could never quite keep still. “It’s not because of Taylor. It’s more than that. This world is—” Quentin was about to assure that really, they didn’t have to talk about this if they didn’t want to because he didn’t want the being to decide to change their mind, but Jennifer spoke again in a soft tone, “—you don’t know what it was like before this. For me. The things that—the things that happened, and the…feelings. Here though, it’s like it doesn’t have to matter so much. There is still room for good despite everything. It makes me feel like I can belong somewhere.”

That knocked the wind right out of Quentin’s chest.

The Monster Named Jennifer continued, “So I’d like to stay, and see all the things I haven’t seen yet, all of the beautiful things that this world has to see. I’ve been sleeping so I can wake up in the morning next to Taylor. It makes me feel…good. I want to keep doing that.”

“More than--?” It was a fragment of a question, because truth be told Quentin didn’t know _what_ their plans had initially been.

“More than _anything_ , Quentin.”

%%%

“We can’t let that thing live,” Penny said, arms crossed and stern and Quentin knew where he was coming from but…

“It’s what’s going to save Eliot.”

“There has to be another way.” Margo wasn’t on his side either, and Quentin didn’t blame her. Hell it wasn’t like he was particularly fond of the notion and its inevitable aftermath _but_ \--!

“We’ve tried the other ways, Margo. We’ve researched and we’ve tried and if we want any hope of not killing Eliot in the process we have to be willing to work with whatever this thing is. This is what he wants. Why not just give it to him while he’s willing to take it?”

“Because you saw what they’re capable of? Do you not remember all the bodies we’ve had to bury since this prick waltzed into our lives?” Penny had a point too.

“It’s not the world’s best plan but we are running out of fucking _time_ , you remember what Eliot said! The quicker we do something, _anything_ , the better.”

Margo huffed, “And what the fuck are you going to do when real live Eliot gets arrested for making a crème brulee out of some park ranger’s face?”

Quentin threw his hands up, “Do you _have_ a _better plan_?”

“We shouldn’t go with a shitty plan just because it’s the only one we’ve got.”

“That’s all we _ever_ do!” 

There was less than a beat before Josh walked into the room with a tray of chocolate chip cookies, about to announce his arrival but immediately thrown off, “I’m sensing some tension here, so I’m just gonna…” He gestured with the cookies before setting them down on the table and turned to leave.

“Wait.” Margo’s voice. Josh turned, blinking. “Do you think The Monster should die?”

Quentin shook his head, “Unfair. Do you think that we should go through with any plan that kills The Monster but also might kill Eliot?”

Josh paused, looking from one to the other, and then to Penny who was being surprisingly quiet. He sighed deeply and shrugged, “I don’t think that’s for me to say.” He could practically feel Margo negging him for his indecision and looked to the ceiling before looking to his friends once more to find the right, clarifying words, “I don’t think he should be rewarded for the destruction he caused. But…” Another sigh, “—I don’t think taking away a chance for growth is the right answer either.”

Margo’s eyes widened, “You’re fucking _serious_?”

“You’ve seen them with Taylor, right? They—I don’t know, they want to be better. When was the last time they caused serious harm?”

“You’re completely serious right now.” She sounded exasperated, but they all knew that didn’t mean the anger wasn’t bubbling just below the surface. All of them expected her to go on, maybe even to _yell_ , but instead she huffed again, taking two of the cookies and storming off out of the room—the sound of her heels clicking down the hallway.

Josh cursed softly under his breath turning to follow her, but Quentin moved first and patted Josh on the shoulder as a silent _stay here_.

Margo was in Kady’s room, standing with her arms crossed and her back to the open door. Quentin knocked lightly on the doorframe and she tensed visibly, “I don’t want to talk.”

“You don’t have to talk.”

Quentin closed the door behind him, not loudly but loud enough for her to hear the click of the latch. They stood unmoving for a long few moments before Margo made a noise that sounded like she was choking. “I hate this.”

“I know,” Quentin affirmed quietly.

“Don’t fucking say that you hate this too.”

“This isn’t about me.”

“Why aren’t you _angry_?!”

Quentin was about to answer when Margo huffed, turned around, and pressed herself against Quentin’s chest in a manner that was rougher than expected. “I’m angry too,” he whispered, wrapping both arms around her and running a few fingers through soft hair. “But Angry Quentin isn’t going to be, uh, helpful right now. We need the Quentin who knows what he’s doing.”

“ _Is_ there a Quentin who knows what he’s doing?”

A mirthful laugh bubbled out of Quentin’s chest, “Well. Hopefully there is. And hopefully he shows up soon.”

Margo sighed, arms snaking around Quentin’s waist. “I’m just sick of all roads leading to my personal nightmare of an outcome. To hear Josh defending it…”

“He doesn’t like it. I don’t think any of us like it, I definitely—if I could kill that thing, I would, you know that. But like—Eliot’s alive right now, Monster’s actually willing to work with us, and I’m not sure…I’m not sure how long that’ll last if we don’t take direct action while we have the chance. I want Eliot alive more than I want The Monster dead. And--” It felt like a secret, like something he shouldn’t say but he didn’t want to lie.

Everything felt like lying these days. Quentin was sick of pretending.

“—I know this sounds crazy. But I do think that maybe…maybe there’s something like good inside of them. We talked and…maybe it’ll be okay. I made them promise that they wouldn’t kill anyone anymore or do anything else that would get El in trouble. At the very least, getting them out of Eliot’s body means we can—we can do what’s necessary later on if we have to.” Margo made a soft, displeased noise and Quentin held her just a little more tightly, “Not what you want to hear, I know.”

“I want to bust you about making an all-powerful-God-Monster promise to do _anything_.”

“Like I said, sounds crazy.”

Resigned, Margo huffed against him, “But it’s our best option.”

%%%

“I hate this idea,” Kady muttered, just loudly enough for Quentin to hear.

Jennifer was dressed in Eliot’s usual vest/collared shirt/expensive trousers look and kept pulling at the collar and huffing. Quentin nodded, “I don’t like it either. But it’s what’s going to get Eliot back. Besides, golems don’t really have souls, right? Isn’t that their whole thing?”

The air was dismal; Kady and Penny were their usual selves, Julia wasn’t exactly thrilled to be using god-powers in such a way, Quentin was more concerned that whatever this was going to take would kill Eliot in the process, and Margo still objected to any plan that didn’t directly decimate Quentin’s New Little Friend. Which left Taylor, who was focusing on trying to keep Jennifer—their real, final, chosen name—calm, and Josh trying to lift the entire mood of the room on his back _sans_ food to ply them all with (an impossible task.) 

“Sorry I’m late!”

 _Alice_.

The distraction was enough to break the heaviness that had pervaded the room. Quentin even found himself relieved. “You didn’t miss anything. I was worried you—I mean, thank you,” he said softly, giving her a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Promptly, she set down the bag that she was carrying and moved to join the circle that everyone, except Taylor, had formed around the tables that held Jennifer and the new body. “I’ll be right over there, okay?” Taylor assured, which made Jennifer nod. “I’ll do everything I can to keep you and Eliot and your bodies safe.” They kissed Jennifer on the lips and smiled a little before taking their place in the circle.

Julia, meanwhile, was gathering the supplies and re-reading the necessary spellwork with Alice. Anything having to do with a body was tricky, and they’d discussed the chances that were being taken with the notion of transferring Jennifer’s soul—or whatever it was—into an empty vessel alongside the complications of that empty vessel being Eliot-but-golem and figured that the only one really at risk had to be Jennifer…right?

They joined hands and took the necessary direction. At first it was very quiet and normally lit, then it was very loud with blinding bright rainbow colors, and at the height of the light and the noise everyone in the squad was thrown about three feet back onto the floor.

Almost simultaneously, they groaned and swore at various volumes. Quentin was the first one on his feet, going over to the-body-dressed-like-Eliot and running his fingers through long curly locks, “Eliot, are you here?”

“Not Eliot,” Jennifer said softly with their eyes closed.

“Jennifer?”

“He’s not here anymore. He’s—I can’t feel him at all anymore.”

The last sentence and its earnestness made Quentin feel like he was hearing alarm bells, tears instantly springing to his eyes.

 _No, no, no, nononono_ —

“Bambi? What the fuck am I wearing?”

Margo had taken the sheet off of Eliot’s body, revealing the graphic tee and pants that they’d dressed him in before doing the magic. She laughed tearfully, saying his name and pulling him into a tight hug. Taylor came over to Jennifer, smiled to the both of them and then kissed Jennifer on the forehead and ran their fingers through their hair gently. With as much grace as usual, Quentin got up and made his way over to Actually-Alive-And-Here-Eliot, unable to resist carefully curling up to him.

“I missed you so much.” Quentin could barely get the words out, tears already streaking his face.

“I missed you too,” Eliot sighed happily, taking both Margo and Quentin into his arms. His eyes fell to Taylor and Jennifer though, making him hum softly, “So they’re going to just run around with my face forever, huh?”

“We don’t have to hang out,” Quentin reasoned.

Eliot snorted, “If we ever get on good terms, we can pull some _Parent Trap_ shit.”

“Why _Parent Trap_?” Margo laughed softly, “ _Sister, Sister_ was right there.”

“And in both instances I’m the square.”

“Tia Landry is not a square. Though you make a point, I guess you’re _Sister, Sister_ if both sisters were Tamera…”

“I have been in my own body for five minutes. The disrespect.” There were still tears of joy in all of their eyes; already it felt something close to normal again.

Quentin took his hand and smiled broadly, looking over to Jennifer and Taylor. They were wrapped up in each other, not in an obscene way—in fact the way that they were resting with heads on shoulders and relieved smiles was actually incredibly sweet.

Taylor caught Quentin looking and gave him a little smile, squeezing Jennifer a little closer. Quentin would have thought that it’d ache but…it was nice to see them both happy.

Jennifer squeezed back, parting and saying something to Taylor quietly before coming over to where Quentin, Margo, and Eliot were. Eliot visibly tensed and Margo took his other hand, moving to be more of a shield between him and…the newly arranged person. Quentin on the other hand wasn’t tense in the least. “I wanted to say—to say thank you,” Jennifer addressed Quentin, but their eyes fell to Eliot as well.

Eliot was in awe, not in a good way but not quite in a _bad_ way either. He had an acute feeling that he’d be talking about this moment a lot in therapy. Seeing The Monster up close the way that he did, and seeing _this_ was like watching an entirely different television series.

And likewise, the experience was just as interesting for Jennifer who knew him but didn’t really _know_ him quite at all.

The silence was a little bit awkward. Quentin cleared his throat, “You’re, uh, welcome. Just remember what we talked about. Being kind. Being careful about your magic.” He paused, “Maybe there’s someone else you want to thank too?” 

Jennifer nodded, looking to Eliot, “I’m sorry for…everything.”

“Thanks.”

Another silence, another terse little nod, “I’m going to move in with Taylor starting tonight. I hope we can still be friends?”

As much as Quentin wanted to tell them to _fuck off,_ he sighed and gave a wary little smile, “I’ll see you around, Jennifer.”

That was enough. They smiled, almost gently, walking over and taking Taylor by the hand, “I’d like to try that place next to the chocolate shop.”

Taylor smiled, “Applebee’s?”

“That’s the one, yes.” 

“Lead the way.”

The group stood in silence as the couple walked out the door, on their way to a new life.

**Author's Note:**

> There's almost definitely going to be a part 2 with more depth on Taylor's backstory & details on their first dates (as well as the monster adjusting to human life) once I'm a little less burnt out. Until then i'm going to keep it as a one shot but keep your eyes peeled! Thank you for reading!


End file.
